


20 Things

by technicolorCarbon



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Self-Image, all of the feels, all of them - Freeform, oh man feels, or maybe not, partial albinism, so many feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolorCarbon/pseuds/technicolorCarbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 short pepsicola fluff stories. Accepting prompts with much gusto.</p>
<p>Written in varying styles, with varying levels of committment, but quality cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Things

1.

It took almost five years, but John finally got Dave to love his eyes.

“Dave, they’re _incredible!_ ”

“I really like your eyes.”

“I _love_ your eyes!”

“Dave, you have the best eyes.”

“Your eyes are incredible.”

“I love that color. You know, the color of your eyes?”

“Take off your shades for me?”

“Your eyes are gorgeous!”

“Can I please see your eyes?”

“Dave, how can you not see how amazing your eyes are?”

“I really love your eyes, okay?”

“You should take your shades off again…”

“Your eyes. They are the best. It is them.”

“Your eyes!”

“My favorite eyes in the world are yours!”

“Dave. Your eyes. Yesgood.”

5 years.

He appreciates his eyes.


End file.
